


Harry Potter and the Mysterious Woman

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: kids being bullied, kind of sort of maybe adoption, magical self defense, referenced abuse/neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: An eight year old Harry Potter has run away from the Dursleys and is now on the streets, but what happens when he meets a mysterious woman who tells him he has magic?





	Harry Potter and the Mysterious Woman

Maybe running away hadn't been the smartest idea. It had seemed like an amazing idea at the time. The Dursleys were horrible people who hated Harry and treated him horribly, and it didn't take an idiot to realize that wasn't how kids were supposed to be treated, especially not by relatives. Running away had seemed like a good option. He'd heard about other kids, older kids, leaving home, so why couldn't he?

Now, cold, hungry, and tired, Harry realized why it hadn't been such a good idea. At first, it had been amazing. He was free of his cruel aunt and uncle, of his bully of a cousin, or all the chores and insults that had been thrown at him for years. And with the food taken from the fridge, and some money from the Dursley's secret stash, he'd thought he'd be alright. But eight-year-olds really weren't meant to live on the streets. But there was no way he could go back to the Dursley's. Not now. But facing down three older boys who probably shouldn't have been out so late made Harry wish he'd never left.

"I don't have anything! Just leave me alone!" Harry pleaded.

The leader of the boys, who couldn't have been more than thirteen, gave him a nasty smile. "You've got to have  _something_  in that bag. Just hand it over," he said, cracking his knuckles, "or else you're gonna get hurt." The boys' two friends laughed, trying to seem menacing. Harry knew it was just a tactic to scare him, something Dudley and his friends would use when they bullied him, but right now, it was quite effective.

He wanted them to go away. But he couldn't give them any of his things or the last of the money. He'd have nothing left if he did. He stepped back, hitting the wall behind him, and clutched his backpack more tightly.

"Fine, then," the leader said. "Have it your way." He lunged at Harry, grabbing his arm, trying to wrestle the bag from him. It would have been easy, considering how much stronger the boy would have been then Harry. But then he stopped. Giving a nasty yell, he let go of Harry, yanking his hand back. The leader looked at his hand. It was bright red and blistering. "What the hell?" His face grew dark in fury. "What did you do to me, you little freak?"

"I-I didn't do anything!" Harry stammered. He didn't think he had, anyway. He was used to strange things happening around him, but nothing like this.

The boy made a fist with his good hand, pulling his arm back and aiming at Harry. Knowing what was going to happen, Harry flinched, closing his eyes and raising his arms to protect himself as best he could. The boy's first rushed forward. A cry of pain rang out.

Harry opened his eyes, staring in awe as the boy was now in a crumpled heap, several feet back. The boy's friends watched, just as surprised, before glancing at each other and high tailing it. Whatever the hell they thought Harry was, they didn't want to mess with him and get the same treatment as their leader.

Harry froze, watching in fear as the leader struggled to get up. He knew the boy would only be angrier now. He would run, but his legs wouldn't listen to his commands. The boy stood, glared at Harry, before following his friends. "You'll pay for this, you freak!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Harry's eyes followed the boys until they were out of sight. With the threat gone, he breathed a sigh of relief and slid to the ground, letting his eyes fall shut. That had been way too close. His heart began to slow, the fear beginning to leave his body. That feeling, however, didn't last.

"That was quite the display of magic," a voice said.

Harry's eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet, looking towards where the voice had originated. A woman stood several feet away from him, watching with intrigue and slight amusement. She was short and slim but carried an air of confidence and power. Her eyes were far older than she appeared and they gave Harry a knowing look. He didn't know what to make of this woman who had snuck up on him and apparently seen all that had happened.

"Magic's not real," he said. His aunt and uncle had said so every time it was mentioned.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" she asked. "Then what was all that? Are you saying the boy somehow burned himself and then threw himself backwards?"

Harry shrugged, watching the woman warily. "I don't know what happened," he said. "But magic isn't real. My aunt and uncle told me."

"Then allow me to let you in on a little secret," she said, holding her hand at the side of her mouth, as if trying to prevent someone from listening in. She lowered her voice in a faux whisper. "They were wrong!"

Harry furrowed his brow, thinking over her words. It's not as though his aunt and uncle couldn't be wrong, even though they'd always sounded so certain. But maybe that  _did_  point to them being wrong. Why would they be so adamant about it if it wasn't real? Why would they gave gotten so angry any time the word magic was said? But then had they been lying? How else could the strange events that had followed Harry his entire life be explained?

   
"How do you know that magic is real, then?" Harry finally asked.

"Simple: I'm a witch. And so are you," she said.

Harry fought to keep his jaw from dropping. It made sense. It really did. But... how? He couldn't be a witch! "But... witches are scary and ugly, and you're not! And besides, I'm a boy!"

Rowena rolled her eyes. "That's just stereotype and propaganda," she said. "And men can be witches, too. It's not just a term for women."

"Oh," Harry said. "Um, sorry for saying that."

"It's not your fault, darling. You're just a child who's been raised by people who obviously don't know what they're talking about," she said. "Although, what's a wee one like you doing out so late? You can't be on your way home from school."

True to what she said, it was slowly growing darker and darker. It would be night, soon, and Harry would have to find somewhere to take shelter.

"I'm... um... I mean..." Harry couldn't find the words to say. If he told her he was running away, would she alert the police? He doubted she'd just leave him to his own devices. How many adults would let a kid out on their own?

She glanced at his backpack. "Are you running away?" she guessed.

Harry sighed, knowing he was found out. He nodded, looking down at his feet.

"Why?" she asked. "Are you running from that aunt and uncle you mentioned?"

Harry nodded again. "They don't like me," he admitted. "And they let Dudley beat me up."

"Dudley?"

"My cousin," Harry explained. "He and his friends don't like me, either, so they always beat me up. But my aunt and uncle don't care."

"Do your aunt and uncle hurt you, as well?" she asked.

"Not really, but they never gave me enough food. And they made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. They gave me all the chores, too, like cooking breakfast," Harry said. He didn't even know why he was telling this woman everything. He knew telling would only get him or trouble, or that no one would ever believe him. So why did he feel like nothing bad would happen if he told this woman?

"I see," she said, eyes carefully looking him up and down. "And by the looks of it, they never gave you proper clothes or bothered getting you decent glasses?"

He glanced down at his clothes. They were Dudley's old clothes, which meant they were far, far too large for him. His glasses had been broken when Dudley jumped him one day. They'd never been fixed and were only held together by tape. "No," he said.

"Well, I can see that you going back to them isn't an option. And I suppose your parents aren't in the picture," she said.

Harry shook his head.

"Well, then, how would you like to come with me?" she suggested.

Harry's eyes widened. "Come with you?"

"Yes," she said. "You'll never be bullied or denied food. You'd sleep in a real bed. What do you think?"

Harry watched her carefully. He wasn't an idiot. He knew not to trust strangers. "Why would you do that? What's in it for you?"

"Oh, a wise one! I could tell you were smart," she said. "But, as for what's 'in it for me', is an apprentice. I've been looking for someone to pass my knowledge on to for ages, but no one has shown any promise."

"And I do?" Harry asked.

"Aye," she said. "You're young, so you've got plenty of time to learn, and from that little display earlier, I can tell you're quite powerful. And you seem quite intelligent for your age, which is certainly a bonus. All I'd ask is that you keep up with your studies and don't go around causing too much trouble."

It seemed like a good deal. The prospect of learning magic, now that he knew it was real, was exciting. Almost like an adventure. Being treated nicely, having food to eat and a place to sleep, was also something he desperately wanted and needed. But was it safe?

A loud clap of thunder in the distance urged his answer closer to yes. Looking up at the sky, clouds were forming. They were dark and angry, looking as though they were going to release the storm of the century any moment now.

"I don't even know your name," Harry said.

"It's Rowena," she said. "And yours?"

"Harry."

"Well, Harry, what'll it be? We don't look as though we have much time now," she said, glancing up at the clouds.

He didn't really have a choice. He couldn't stay by himself on the streets. He wouldn't make it very long if he tried. "Yes," he said. "I'll come with you."

"Fabulous!" Rowena said, smiling. "Follow me, dear. I'm staying at a hotel nearby and I'd rather get there before the rain starts."

She had already turned and started walking away. Harry quickly followed, running to catch up with her. Despite his nervousness, he couldn't help but be excited, feeling like he'd made the right decision. He certainly hoped he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome editor, Marrilyn  
> This is just a one-shot for now. I might continue, I don't know. This idea just hit me and I had to write it. If I do continue, it would be a series of small one-shots, probably.


End file.
